


Prologue

by PenlessEJ



Series: The Adventures of the Indy [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dominion War, Gen, Role Playing, USS Indefatigable, second life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenlessEJ/pseuds/PenlessEJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most exciting career in the 24th century is without question that of a Star Fleet officer serving on board a capital star ship. In this Star Trek series we introduce a new ship, the USS INDEFATIGABLE, with a new crew under the Command of Captain Vorant, a Vulcan. The story will focus on new characters but will reference existing Star Trek fandom characters (specifically the USS ENTERPRISE-E and the crew of the TNG, VOY and DS9 series). Join the Officers and Crew of the USS INDEFATIGABLE as they chart a new course in an uncertain and desperate Star Fleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is concurrent with a role playing simulation group on Linden Lab's virtual online world Second Life. The purpose of this work is to provide an in depth and long term story line to the role play on board. However, the work can also be considered a work of fanfic because it is true to cannon and develops characters and situations which are realistic in the Star Trek universe. If you have any questions or would like to join or check out the sim on Second Life, please send me an message.

> _In each ship there is one man who, in the hour of emergency or peril at sea, can turn to no other man. There is one who alone is ultimately responsible for the safe navigation, engineering performance, accurate gunfiring and morale of his ship. He is the Commanding Officer. He is the ship._ The Captain, Joseph Conrad.

Vorant leaned back in his chair. His Ready Room was located just off of the bridge which would normally be a hub of activity on board the ship, not right now however. The USS _Indefatigable_ was docked alongside Spacedock in orbit around Earth. Vorant was poring over documents related to the recently appointed members of his crew. The men and woman whose performance and rating were remarked on files currently in Vorant's PADD would form the backbone of his crew. Almost every one of them was as inexperienced on board of a capital star ship as he was, it was not painting a rosy picture for the green Commanding Officer.

Captain Vorant was less than two years into the rank of Commander when he was approached by Star Fleet Command to take over a capital star ship and be elevated to the rank of Captain. He had earned his stripes as a Commander in a battlefield promotion near the end the Dominion War serving on board the USS _Sovereign_. And it was a promotion which Vorant had worked hard to achieve, but was also an administrative necessity on Star Fleet's part. Following the Borg invasion and the Dominion War, Star Fleet was in terrible shape lacking both physical ships and capable, experienced men and woman to serve on board them. The only saving grace across the galaxy was that the war had left every major power reeling and focusing on rebuilding core capabilities. It was a period  of growth and opportunity for industrious officers in Star Fleet. It was also a period of uncertainty. The position that Vorant had found himself in regarding his timely promotion was not an isolated case in Star Fleet, many of his peers were recently appointed Captains and it was evident that across the entire Fleet there was a serious lack of experience.

The USS _Indefatigable_ , or _Indy_ as she is affectionately called by those who serve on board her, is a _Sovereign_ -class star ship built in accordance with specifications developed during the refit of the USS _Enterprise-E_. The ship and class represent a pivot within Star Fleet during and immediately following the Dominion War that places more emphasis on combat systems and defence. While the crew of the USS _Enterprise-D_ enjoyed unprecedented prosperity throughout Star Fleet and the galaxy and overall peace among the major galactic powers, the state of the galaxy nearing the end of the 2370s is drastically different. Without question, the USS _Indefatigable_ has been designed to be a warship first and an exploration and scientific vessel second. And there is also no question that in the aftermath of the Dominion War, the instability currently wrapped around the galaxy will continue to threaten a hostile environment for Federation interests and assets.

As Vorant tapped his PADD reading through the last performance report on the Main Propulsion Supervisor, he glanced up at the LCARS screen in his Ready Room which had a chart of the current political boundaries in the galaxy flashed up. It was a colourful and detailed map, but it was clearly arbitrary in some parts and confusing in others. It wouldn't stay the same. Vorant tapped the side of his thigh thinking to himself that the _Indy_  is surely going to play a role in changing the look of the chart.

The USS _Indefatigable_ will remain docked at Spacedock until she completes engineering and combat system trials in the Sol system. Following trials the ship will proceed on a shakedown and work up programme which will be following by the ship joining the 12th Expeditionary Fleet on the fringes of Federation space. In the Star Fleet of Kirk and Picard's _Enterprise-D_ this whole process would have taken over two years to complete from start to finish, today the _Indefatigable_ has less than one year to report in all respects ready to join the 12th Fleet. It was a daunting task that Vorant looked at with cold calculation. There would be very little time on board for the standard crew cohesion and it would inevitably be a steep learning curve for the many inexperience members. A lot of crew had recently received promotions that were in line with their appointment on board the ship, there was a general fear that Star Fleet was starting to hand out promotion with little regard to the fitness of the member in an effort to jumpstart the poor condition of the Fleet. Challenges both inside and out, Vorant thought to himself.


End file.
